herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
In the original Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer special, just as the song suggests, Rudolph was born with an unusually shiny red nose. Donner was ashamed of his son's unusual trait, so he placed a fake nose on Rudolph, which later fell off. Rudolph leaves home because he feels ashamed of this. He later befriends Hermey, an elf outcast who wanted to be a dentist, and the miner Yukon Cornelius. They arrived at the Island of Misfit Toys, a place where all of the unwanted toys go. After spending the night, Rudolph travels back to his home, and finds out that his family along with his love interest Clarice left to go look for him. He searches for them, saving them from the Abominable Snowmonster of the North. Once they arrive at the North Pole, Rudolph learns that Christmas will have to be canceled because of the weather conditions. However, Santa Claus asks Rudolph to use his nose to light the way and lead his team. Thus, Christmas is saved and Rudolph is praised as a hero instead of a misfit. Rudolph also makes a brief cameo in Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, immediately following the introduction of the original eight reindeer. As a continuity nod, S. D. Kluger points out to his audience that Rudolph does not have a role in the story he's telling, since his backstory is another story altogether. Oddly enough, Rudolph is not accompanied by any of his co-stars from the original special in Shiny New Year nor Christmas in July. Also, although he was a fully-grown reindeer by the end of the original special, in these sequels, he appears to have de-aged back to his younger form. Rudolph returned in two sequels, Rudolph's Shiny New Year and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. The latter provides a detailed backstory for Rudolph's nose, explaining that the Lady Borealis made it shine as a defense against the evil Winterbolt, and that its power lasts only as long as Rudolph uses his gift for good. Rudolph later starred in another sequel to the Rankin/Bass Rudolph, titled Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys. Rudolph, like in all such specials, is the main protagonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: the Movie. This time, Blitzen is his father and a doe named Mitzi is his mother. He has a new love interest, named Zoey and is love rivals with his cousin Arrow. In this version, Rudolph's father is actually kinder to his son and supports him even though he is worried about the others' reactions. Santa also supports Rudolph. His friends in this film are Slyly and Leonard. Despite not being mentioned by name Rudolph is revealed to be the father of Robbie in the first Robbie the Reindeer film Hooves of Fire and a painting of him is in the cabin where the sleigh team live. Rudolph is heard but is unseen in the 2006 film Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen which centres around his younger brother Rusty. Also unlike most previous films his father is a normal reindeer not one of Santa's. Rudolph along with Donner and Blitzen appear in the 2014 Doctor Who Christmas special Last Christmas. Gallery Imagearrtrnr.jpg|Adult Rudolph in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Imagertrnrtm.jpg|Rudolph in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. Imager_z.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey imagers.jpg|Rudolph in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys. imagerpirtr.jpg|Rudolph's portrait that appears in Robbie the Reindeer: Hooves of Fire imagerdwlc.jpg|Rudolph in the 2014 Doctor Who Christmas special Last Christmas Trivia *Rudolph is similar to Bambi as both are deer, both their fathers are important figures (Rudolph's father Donner/Blitzen was lead reindeer and Bambi's father The Great Prince of the Forest was leader of the animals of the forest) whom they later succeed. Both also fall in love with their female friend and later start a relationship with them (Clarice in the 1964 film and Zoey in the 1998 film with Rudolph and Faline with Bambi). Though unlike Bambi, Rudolph doesn't have children with his love interests. They also both have love rivals (Rudolph with Arrow and Bambi with Ronno). *Rudolph is also similar to Simba as like with Bambi, they both the sons of important figures (Rudolph's father Donner/Blitzen was lead reindeer and Simba's father Mufasa was King of the Pride Lands) whom they later succeed (Rudolph becomes lead reindeer whilst Simba becomes King), both too fall in love with their female friend (Clarice/Zoey and Nala). They both also run away from home (Rudolph left because of being looked down upon because of his red nose whilst Simba left because he thought he killed Mufasa) but both eventually return (Rudolph returns and use his nose to guide Santa and the other reindeer through the fog whilst Simba returns to defeat Scar and reclaim his title as king). Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Rankin/Bass Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Pure of heart Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In love heroes Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Parents Category:Nocturnal Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Siblings Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Artiodactyls Category:Male Damsels Category:Victims Category:Family of a Villain Category:Famous Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses